


broken mind

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, Guilt, Isolation, M/M, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, mink feels guilty, mink is a jerk, poor aoba is broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After aoba starts living with mink, mink ignores him to the best of his ability. While aoba is left alone, he slowly loses his sanity. To the point where tori gets concerned and Ren cant even persuade him to eat, let alone move from his room. Aoba will do anything to forget what happened back in platinum jail and to rid himself of all the pain and lonliness. Mink realizes whats happening and tries to set things between them right. Why should the person who saved him from his demise ( from his own hand), suffer the same fate?<br/>More chapters to come ( not pay attention to ch.1/1 ok?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So im new and this is my first fanfic ( although ive been thinking about this story for awhile now). Please be gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is done on my phone so there will be a ton of errors in the story. Sorry

After Mink had left the livingroom, Aoba slumped further into the couch that sat in the middle of the carefully decorated living area. The bluenette couldnt help but wonder why mink had gently placed a large warm hand on his cheek and look at him in such a way that warmed his heart.  
' it was just a simple touch. What am i getting worked up for?'

Shortly after his awkward encounter with mink, Aoba had called his grandmother, told her the somewhat good news and said he would call again the next day. After their talk, the young man had taken a shower and went to sleep, dreaming about a tall, cinnimon scented man and hoping he'd come to reassure him, and comfort him through the night. 

The hopeless dreaming continued for weeks.

Aoba was slowly spiralling down into a dark and fragile state of mind. 

Said man was now sitting in on the couch once again and did absolutely nothing. He sat in a trance and didnt even flinch when mink strode into the house. The stone faced native stopped midstep, and looked at the huddled figure on the long piece of furniture.  
"Hmph."  
As quick as he arrived, he vanished into his slightly cold cabin. After 2 hours of being in his room and a new piece of intricate jewelry later, the tanned male walked back out to the kitchen for a beverage for the walk back into town, had failed to notice the bags under hazel eyes, the bagginess of once perfectly fitting clothes, and the swollen red lines on the limbs of his guest that he continued to neglect.


	2. further down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba falls further down into depression and the allmates start piecing things together and try to help him back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and stuff. I thought it was going to be bad but thanks!

Ren sat in Aoba's lap, even though he was enjoying the continuous petting, he could feel the boney legs beneath him shift every now and then, becoming slightly uncomfortable with each move.  
"Aoba..."  
The blue haired male didnt spare the allmate a glance. He just stared into space, as though the dog's words didnt reach his ears.  
"Aoba. Please respond..."  
Aoba flinched then looked at his robotic friend.  
" yes ren?"  
Small, blue ears flattened.  
" is everything alr-"  
"Everything's fine." aoba said sternly, cutting off the navy blue animal.  
Ren quietly scanned his master , then lifted his head when he was finished.  
" you seem to be developing depression and have not been sleeping well, you also are lacking nutrition and please correct me if im wrong, but misplaced sever paper cuts as well? I fear you are not ok Aoba. What can i do to help you? "  
" there is nothing you can do..."  
Aoba picked up ren and set him on the hard wood floor. He stood from his seat and walked into and down the hall to the room he was currently occupying, shutting the door once he was in to keep his furry companion out.  
Ren gave a small whine at being rejected by aoba, situations like these only happened when something was seriously wrong and being locked up in a room cant be healthy for his taller partner. 

Later that evening, mink walked through the door to his house to find that it was quiet and aoba was not in his usual spot on the sofa. Mink shrugged it off and turned to entered his kitchen hoping aoba had left leftovers if he had dinner. Mink was getting tired of the greasy fast foods he had been enduring. What he found made his eyes widen slightly. He hadnt gone gocery shopping, and apparently aoba didnt either. Whatever was in the old fridge was now moldy and falling apart, creating a foul stench. The oldest resident scrutched up his nose in disgust and fished through the his drawers for a trash bag, and started to throw away all the contents of the refrigerator.  
" what a waste."  
On the counter, mink's allmate, previously named tori, watched in amusement as his caretaker emptied the fridge. With a deep robotic voice the pink bird spoke up about his concerns.  
"Oi, isnt it odd that aoba didnt restock the fridge? He normally does."   
A grunt was all he got in response.

The pink allmate walked to the edge of the counter and spread his wings. He glided down and out to the hallway, only to spot ren. His curiosity got the best of him and harucan perched on the four-legged robot's back.  
" why are you so quiet? And where is aoba? You are usually with him."  
Ren seemmed to slump as if sad, " it seems as though aoba has ' shut me out', mentally and physically. Im waiting for him to open the door."  
" and why is it he has locked you out of his room?  
The blue animal paused, then spoke.  
"He hasnt been himself lately, so i had scanned him and he seemed to be displeased with the results."  
Mink's allmate sat in silence for a minute as though thinking.  
" What did you diagnose him with? "  
Ren turned his head and gave a whimper.  
" Depression, lack of sleep, what seem to be severe paper cuts on his arms and inner thighs, and his health is depleting due to under eating."  
Harucan nodded the best he could and gave hum.  
" That explains why the food is ruined and aged. Have you tried to reason with him?"  
" yes. As you can see, that is why im out here."

The bird gave an affirmative hum and jumped up into the air and back to mink, who was now taking the bag of soiled food out to the trash can, to tell him the reason behind why everything was in the black bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i didnt know how to have ren try to explain the cuts while not really knowing that aoba was enflicting them upon himself. So i tried. 
> 
> Ill be updating maybe everyday or every other day. Oki? :)


	3. revealing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harukan tells mink about aoba's situation and mink sticks around the next day and makes him breakfast, hoping he would finish it..   
>  And ren decides to openly mention aoba's business. In front of mink.

" Hey." Harukan flew over and perched on mink's shoulder.  
"What do you want." The large man grunted and turned his head slightly to look at his allmate.   
"Its about aoba."  
" what about him? Mink said, slightly annoyed.  
" he hasnt eaten. "  
"It seems so." harukan ruffled flapped his wings in annoyance.  
" since after he came here, he is getting weak." harukan let slip some emotion into his voice, something he rarely does.   
"And what do you want me to do about it?" the native shifted and straightened his back.  
" help him. He let your food spoil and stains your sheets."  
" stains my sheets? With what?"   
With an angry sigh the pink bird spoke "find out for yourself. I will do the best i can with my part. Now please do yours. "  
With a huff, the bird took to the air and flew into the cabin, to where aoba was silently weeping out of lonliness. 

Mink sat in the firelit living room sipping at his coffee when light and cautious sounding footsteps reached his ears. He listened to the other's gentle striding until they turned into the bathroom. The sound of a drawer opening, and the rattling of something echoed down the hall until the drawer closed. Mink raised an eyebrow at the silent and decided to get up and go to his room, conveniently passing the bathroom. Curiosity got the best of him and he peeked into the bathroom through the slightly open door. What he saw made him press his torso closer to the wall and gently push the door open to get a better look. Aoba stood with a straight back, looking at his boney reflection with a dead expression. His shoulders jutted out and his spspine was visible, every bump and ridge of each vertebrae. His ribs protruded out of his chest and wrapped around his torso, elbows and hips were sharp, his waist was tiny and his knees looked like they would buckle at anymoment. His whole figure looked like it could collapse if even a gust of wind vlew by. With hollow hazel irises, the blue haired male frowned at his body, tear tracks stained the now pale complexion. Aoba whimpered and fell to sit on his knobby knees. Before every shower, he did the same thing. Look at himself then cry. As another sob racked his naked body into a heaving state, fists of sensitive long blue hair was tugged in aggrivation. Even though only aoba's back was visible, mink felt he knew how collapsed the other's gut was and tried to calmly and quietly breath through his nose. He shifted his weight onto one foot and a floor board creaked. Hoping the emotional wreck on the other side of the door didnt notice, mink stilled for a minute. Ahen there was no reaction he carefully took a step back and walked to his room as silent as he could manage. He glanced back down the hallway and turned into his room, then sat at his desk to think.  
Harukan had mentioned that aoba wasnt eating but he didnt say that aoba was literally skin and bones. Why was he doing that to himself? Mink racked his brain for answers and came up with nothing. Maybe he would take tomorrow off and stick around the house, see if he could figure out what was going through the younger man's mind. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. 

After mink called in to get a day off, mink started weaving another paice of jewelry. One that a royal blue and sunflower yellow with bright beads knotted in along with small feathers. One that would fit a young adult. He stopped his movement when the click of a door sounded. Again, light foot falls went to the tiled bathroom and a drawer was opened, something was removed, then it was shut. Something about that same routine bothered mink. It wasnt right to grabsomething from the bathroom, then later that night, return it. 

 

The next morning mink woke up the same time he usually did (at the buttcrack of dawn) and went into the kitchen. Having shopped for food tbe day he emtied out the fridge, he had fresh food to make a breakfast for two. He quietly flipped eggs and other ingredients innto the pan and an hour later a blue mop of hair slowly emerged from the hallway and wandered into the kitchen. Aoba shuffled up to the stove and looked over the counter at the cooking food and licked his lips. His stomach gurgled in hunger and the young male covered it nonchalantly. With a frown aoba walked away and into the living room and satdown with ren on his lap.   
" aoba, i advise you to please eat."   
"M'not hungry"  
" yes, but aoba you are losing strength."  
"M'fine. Just...please be quiet."  
Mink listened to the two and after a while he decided to speak up.  
"Im not eating all of this. Grab a plate. " he noticed the way aoba flinched at his voice as if he had yelled at him. It made his stonly heart break just a bit. 

Aoba tottered back into the kitchen and stiffly grabbed a plate. Mink had gently plucked the plate fron his twig-like hands and gave his a big serving.  
" eat all of it. You look like you need it."   
Aoba visibly paled and nodded.   
"O-okay..." 

They both sat at the table at silently ate their portions of breakfast. Mink looked up to find that aoba was only picking at his plate. Aoba then looked up and saw that the older male was watching him so he looked back down and started to shovel the food to avoid the cinnimon scented man's gaze.   
" aoba..." a deep voice belonging to his allmate suddenly called out.  
"Hm?"  
"Have you tended to your wounds?"   
"W-what wounds?" there was a slight quiver in his sweet and intoxicating voice.  
" the ones littered all over your body. The ones that are enflicted at night."  
"R-ren... I-i dont know what you are talking about!"  
He claimed nervously  
" if you havent then i beleive mink should clean them for you. Im detecting rust stuck in them from the-"   
Aoba started tremble then had suddenly picked up rwn and ran to his room, abandoning the astonished tanned man and the food he had made for him.


	4. confrontation, and reavaluating past choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink follows aoba to his room, aoba refuses to open the door. Mink waits in the living room, they soon talk , mink realizes some of aoba's bad condition will soon kill him if he doesnt stop and mink tries to help though he knows he created this mess.

After the door to the blue haired male's room slammed, mink sat quietly at the dining room table, eyes slightly wide. Why did aoba freak out at ren's suggestion's? What was he hiding? Even thought it was none of his business, he felt as though it was his fault. Whatever it was. But what had confused him was not only that but the fact that he shouldnt be caring. But he was. Very much so.   
With a sudden screech from his wooden chair, the native man stood up and quickly made his way to aoba's room.  
Knocking, he raised his voice. "Aoba, are you decent?" He didnt quite know how to approach this kind of situation, so he tried his best to stay patient and polite.  
When no answer was given, mink tried to contact aoba again.   
"Leave me alone mink!!"  
Slightly startled by the sudden outburst, mink took a step back, then with a little more courage, he stepped back towards the door and pressed his ear against the wood. What he had heard shattered his once stoney heart and chilled him to the bone.  
Aoba was shifting on the bed and fiddling with the drawer. An object hit the lamp and created a clanking noise. His sobs blocked any other sound but the mumbling was a constant.   
" why did you even come here? You fucked up. You always fuck up. YOU are a fuck up. S-shut up sly.... N-no. Thats not true. God dammit.... Not enough.... J-just one more..." the crying continued and soon mink left and sat on the couch of his cozy cabin. Just one more what? What is going on in that blue haired head of aoba's? Clearly he isnt thinking straight, probably hasnt been for awile judging by how thin he has gotten over- how long has it been? When did he even show signs of thinning? Mink thought back over the many weeks aoba has been taking up his guest room. A few weeks after he moved in, his clothes looked baggier day by day... Wait he didnt eat what i gave him today did he? Shit. What is goi-   
His many questions got cut off by aoba's footsteps coming towards him. Why is he so hyperaware of him now?

Aoba sat down at his usual spot at the end of the couch. He gingerly tucked his legs under him and stuffed his hands in between his legs. He leaned his body to his left, laying his head on the arm rest. He stared into the small fire that was keeping the cabin heated. Mink watched aoba as he situated himself and looked into the hazel eyes fixated to the flames. Aoba's pupils dialated out of sync. The left eye stayed hazel, almost normal. His right turned a bright yellow. Pupil blown. Aoba started moving his lips as though wispering. Small amd pale fingers started tugging and rubbing at navy blue sleeves. First gently, then progressed vigorously scratching. Aoba was to lost in his little world for suffering that he didnt notice the way the blue sleeves of his shirt started to spot. Little areas started to turn purple. Mink watched quietly astonished by what was unfolding in front of him. Aoba was bleeding. But why his wrists? Why was the blood forming striped patterns on the cloth? 

Oh

Please no...

Is he...

F-fuck!

Mink stood from his rnd of the couch and was at aoba's side in under a second. Aoba snapped from his mblimg daze and looked mink straight in the eyes. Mink shivered from the lack of emotion and uneveness in the smaller male's eyes. 

The tanned man snatched aoba's hands aqay from eachother. The younger noticed this and started to panic. 

"Mink...what are- no!! NO STOP!!!! DONT TOUCH ME!!! IM SORRY!!! " Aona apologized suddenly when he accidently sratched minks face. The tiny and fragile hands immedietly went to the slender and pale throught of his and covered.   
"IM SORRY!!!! PLEASE DONT HURT ME!!!!!"   
Mink frantically pulled aoba to his large chect and wrapped him in a hug with firm arms, hopping aoba would calm down. The panic ridden man's words replaying in his mind.

..' im sorry! Please dont hurt me!'..

'is he still afraid of me?... Afraid that ill lay my hands on him like i did in platinum jail?'

When mink felt aoba stop struggling against his embrace he pulled away just enough to face aoba.

He looked like he went theough hell, came back, and repeated 5 more times. To put it likely, he looked like absolute shit. Eyes red and puffy, nose red, lips swollen, cheeks sunken as well as aeound his eyes. He was so thin...

Mink started to rethink his next move. 

"Aoba.... What have i done to you...."

Said male looked at him in utter shock. 

" what do you m-mean mink.... I barley see you..how could you have done something to me?"  
Mink knew he fucked up big time. He knew he should have at least said hello to him every now and then. Damn. How could he do this to aoba? The same person that gave him lice, something to live for... And he was slowly killing his savior. He knew something was wrong. But he didnt do anything about it.

He slowly lifted aoba's sleeves and looked at them. 

His arm looked like his plad shirt.

Aoba let out a weak whimper as the tears streamed down his face. 

"I-i dont want you to look mink...please-..."  
"Aoba, what made you do this?" mink gently touched the scared wrists. He lifted them to his lips and kissed the self inflited injuries. Aoba flinched at the swnsation and a blush dusted his pale compection.

"...."  
The taller of the two looked expectantly and the younger.  
"I-i dont know.... There was- IS to many things to name,mink. B-but.. Why do you suddenly care? Im just ...im all fucked up. I couldnt help you... The way you wanted me to.. I failed again! When i finally found you outside of latinum jail, only your appearance changed! I- didnt do anything!!"   
Aoba yelled the last bit at mink in frustration. 

Mink knew he skrewed up big time. 

 

Now he must fix this. 

Fix them

Fix aoba.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it?


End file.
